


The Summer Trip of 94'

by ThatOneStarKid



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1990s, 80's Music, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Smut, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneStarKid/pseuds/ThatOneStarKid
Summary: When Richie Tozier is sent off to the town of his twin brother, Mom, and step-father, Hawkins, Indiana, and stays for two years. He begs and begs to be able to return to Derry for the summer to be able to see his friends and most importantly his boyfriend, Eddie Kaspbrak.





	1. Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow this story is going to be a cluster fuck of a lot of things. I just wanted to do a Stranger Things and It crossover so it happened. This is in the time of the It movie so pretend the ST characters were their same ages just in 89' so that their all the same ages in 1994

The screaming never stopped, yelling and fighting always happened in the Wheeler-Tozier house. Well being completely honest it was just the Wheeler house. Only one person with the last name of Tozier was in the household and he never wanted to be. Fought to leave the small Indiana town almost ever day.  
Richie Tozier hated that he had to move to Hawkins. End of freshman year his dad shipped him off to his birth-mom, Karen, and her husband, Ted. Away from Maine. Away from his friends. Away from his boyfriend. Away from everything he knew.  
Mike Wheeler, on the other hand, also hated that his twin brother had to move to Hawkins. The twin brother he never knew he had that had been living hundreds of miles away. Richie coming in made the world Mike had made for his friends crumble.  
The two could have gone years more and been fine with not seeing eachother and the school year had been hell. A week left until school was out for summer break and the family had been fighting non-stop.  
"Why the fuck can't I go back to Derry?! Just for the summer! I'm begging you, mom!" Richie yelled as his half sister Holly and his sister Nancy looked shocked. Mike was just unamused.  
"Richard, language!" Ted snapped. A middle finger flew in the air in Ted's direction.  
"Richie, please, we can't do this again. Derry is part of your past... your dad couldn't take care of you there," Karen said, a motherly tone in her voice that reminded him of the toxic Sonia Kaspbrak.  
"Derry is not my past! My friends are there! My childhood is there! My boyfriend is there!"  
Ted nearly jumped out of his seat, "Richard, we talked about this... please don't talk about your... partner in this house and not so loud..."  
"Well, Mr. Wheeler, wouldn't want Hawkins to think that your wife gave birth to a fag, huh? Have the town burn you at the stake or some shit because your 17-year-old step-son has a boyfriend in Maine who he wishes he could hug and kiss all of the time because he hasn't seen him in two fucking years!" Richie's voice was loud and obnoxious as he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Mike, tell your brother about what happened with Will and Lonnie, maybe he'll realize the importance of keeping this a secret," Ted hissed.  
"Ted! Don't you dare tall about Will that way!" Karen yelled.  
"Oh hey! Who wants to hear a story? Back home there were a group of boys who beat a guy up once and threw him off a bridge, kliing him, because he was gay and did it all in front of his boyfriend. Back home a kid named Henry Bowers would beat me up all the time because I was dating Eddie. Back home is where homophobia thrives yet I'm want to go back because I want to hug my Eds and kiss him and tell him how much I've missed him. I want to see all of my friends and ride my bike around town and play in the Barrens and jump in the Quarry! I want to go home!" Richie's eyes were red as tears streamed down his face and his hands clenched into his over shirt.  
Mike sighed, "Can't we just go to Derry? Richie and I can take a road trip? Richie just wants to go back for the summer... is that too much to ask?"  
Richie was shocked, his brother never stood up for him like that. Richie wiped his tears and looked at Mike who smiled back at him.  
"As long as Nancy goes with you, I know she's off for college but you need a legal adult and you two aren't 18 until December."  
"What? That's bullshit!"  
"Nancy Wheeler, language!" Karen snapped.  
"Oh so Richie is allowed to curse but I'm not?"  
"Will you come with us or not? You can bring Jonathan along..." Mike said.  
"Excuse me, I never agreed to-"  
Karen was cut off by a sniff from Richie and stopped talking and nodded along to Mike's agreement. 

 

Nancy eventually agreed to it and the last days of school were coming up. Richie was smiling more and more.  
"Mike? Richie is smiling a lot and I'm sort of worried..." Dustin had said on the second to last day of school.  
"It's because we're taking a summer trip to go visit to Maine and Richie gets to see his boyfriend."  
"Oh really? Can I tag along? I'm not doing anything this summer and the Ben guy he talks about seems super cool and so does the Bev girl... all of his friends seem like chill people..."  
The thought of letting his friends come along had never even hit him until then.  
"Absolutely, I need you to ask Lucas and Max and I'll tell Will and El! This summer is going to rock!"

 

"Where?"  
"Maine, Joyce, Mike is taking Jane and Will to Maine to visit his brother's friends," Hopper said as Mike had come to the door and Hopper had agreed.  
"Maine? For the whole summer?"  
"Joyce, Will is 17-years-old... he's old enough to take trips like this... Jonathan and Nancy are going as well..."  
"Not Steve? Steve is so good with the kids though..." 

"Okay, I've packed Nancy's car, who's riding with her? She can fit five more," Mike asked as Dustin came running up.  
"Just finished with my car, I can fit three more, unless you want to fit four and be squished in the back seat."  
Once the seating arrangements we made, Dustin, Lucas, Max, and Will in one car and Nancy, Jonathan, Richie, Eleven, and Mike in the other, the road trip began.  
The first two hours for Nancy's car was Hell as Richie blared his music and talked on and on about how him and Eddie were a cuter couple than Jonathan and Nancy and Mike and El combined. The rest was better due to Richie having passed out in the back seat of the van.  
The other car was quiet most of the time other than the music and some banter.  
The many pit stops at rest stops and gas station every few hours to fill up on gas and switch drivers and such and soon they all saw the sign.  
Derry 10


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie had had enough of sitting and sulking as he has done the past two summers without Richie. So finally he goes out the the Losers Club to be met with someone he never thought he'd see again.

Out of all of the Losers, Eddie missed Richie the most. Of course it was an unsaid thing since they had started dating at the beginning of freshman year. The distance made it nearly impossible to talk other than a few calls they had bi-yearly. Eddie had tried to convince the other Losers to drive to Hawkins but none of them ever had to ability to.   
Bill got close until his dad took his car on a business trip and was rear ended by someone from New York.   
Ben was close until Henry Bowers took a bat to his headlights for not letting him cheat off of his Sophmore final over the History of Derry.   
Stan tried but never got close enough for Eddie to get his hopes up too high and Mike and Bev had helped with the other attempts.  
When Richie didn't pick up his call on the last day of school, Eddie began to worry more than he had before and the other Losers noticed.  
"Eddie, what's wrong?" Bev had asked him while they sat in Bill's house, ready to watch a movie.   
"Richie didn't answer my call... I'm worried he's... I don't know... that he..."   
"He's not cheating on you, Eddie," Bev said with a reassuring smile, "He's gone on and on about you since I've joined the Losers Club and I know he loves you too much..."   
Eddie didn't even have to tell her and she knew and Eddie was greatful. 

When the next day came and the most of them were up and ready to meet up, while Eddie sat in bed and didn't leave until Bev came tapping on his window at around 1.   
"Come get lunch with us atleast, another summer to spend with all of us Losers needs to start off right," she said with a smile.   
"Alright, alright, I'll join but you're paying," Eddie laughed as Bev pulled him through the window and down the side of the house. 

"Took you two long enough, man," Ben joked, taking Bev's hand into his as the two strolled up to everyone else.   
The summer may be Richie-less again but Eddie was sick of sulking. 

"And then I told her that she had marked her list wrong and she literally gave be a bag of candy this big," Stan said as he put his hands out to show the size of his appearent candy bag, "Old women are so nice to me and I don't know why?"   
"M-Maybe it's because y-you're a proper, hands-some young m-man," Bill suggested as Stan looked away and smiled.   
Eddie rolled his eyes, it was a shock to everyone that those two weren't dating yet.   
"It's almost two thirty and my mom might start to worry where I am," Eddie said as he looked at his watch and then at the five other teens.   
"But we were going to get ice cream and head to the Quarry..." Mike said with a slight tone of sadness in his voice.   
The rest of the Losers looked sad as well, all secretly wondering if Eddie was going to lock himself in his house for the second summer straight.   
"You know what? I'll go later, let's go get ice cream," Eddie said with a smile. 

After eating their ice creams, the six still stayed sat in the park as they looked around at the kids playing and the parents talking. The stage having three little boys running on it and jumping from the lip of it into the grass.   
"So... Eddie, how was your call with Richie's last night?" Stan asked.  
"Oh um... He didn't pick up," Eddie said, trying to sound casual and nonchalant.   
Stan's eyes widened as his face screamed with apologies. Eddie seemed cool about it so Stan merely said, "Aw, well that sucks."   
Eddie nodded afterwards, "I'll call him later though, I'm sure he was just busy with his brother or something.  
"It's still hard to think that Richie has had a twin brother for over 15 years before he was told about him," Ben said in awe.  
"Yeah it's hard to think some other poor guy was cursed with Richie's face," Stan joked.   
"Hey, that's rude, Richie said that his twin brother, Mike, doesn't have glasses and has straighter hair... he said Mike has a group of friends similar to us that meet up every Saturday to play Dungeons and Dragons or play games at the local arcade... Richie said Mike has a girlfriend named Jane but everyone calls her Eleven because she has this cool tattoo of the numbers 011 on her wrist," Eddie continued talking on and on about Richie and the things he's told him over phone in the past two years.  
Although Eddie was talking directly about Richie, the thought of Richie being gone fled his mind for the ten minutes he talked. 

"So this Max girl is pretty cool, huh?" Mike said with a smile.  
"She's been dating Lucas since the 8th grade," Eddie said.  
Mike laughed, "A tough luck for me." 

"So... Mike and Richie are directly related to Nancy because Nancy, Mike, and Richie were all born from Karen and Wentworth but Holly is a half sister because she was born from Karen and Ted... right?" Bev asked, her face twisted in confusion.  
"Yes."   
"And Nancy's ex-boyfriend now babysits all of the kids and Will's brother and Nancy are together as a couple?"  
"Uh-huh."   
"And Lucas is dating Max but they broke up for a week and Max dated Dustin until they got back together?"   
"Bingo."   
"And Max's older brother, Billy, nearly killed almost all of them until Max nearly chopped his dick off with a nailed bat when he was loopy off drugs?"   
"Yep."   
"Who's bat was it anyways?"   
"Steve's."   
"Steve is Nancy's ex-boyfriend who now baby sits the kids, right? Or is that Jonathan?"   
"No, Jonathan is Will's older brother that Nancy is now currently dating."   
Bev rubbed her head between before sighing, "Damn, Richie has been busy trying to remember this shit..." 

The six joked around until Eddie's watch showed 3pm.   
The teens laughed until a small group of kids came up in the park, looking around as if casually trying to find someone.  
"What the h-hell are their pruh-problems?" Bill asked as the ginger girl in the group made eye contact with him.   
The group slowly migrated towards them all, a cautious eyes out as the shortest boy spoke.   
"Do you guys know where we could find Eddie Kaspbrak?"   
Eddie's heart stopped momentarily before he stood from where he sat in the grass.   
"That's m-"   
"EDS!"   
Eddie knew that voice from anywhere and soon he saw the face of the boy he had missed for two years.   
"Oh my god, you're joking," Eddie murmured as Richie sprinted towards Eddie.  
"Found him," the curly haired teen spoke from the group.  
Behind Richie were two adults and a boy looking exactly like him. 

Time slowed down as Richie finally met Eddie with a hug, they both tumbled to the ground as happy tears fell from Eddie's big brown eyes that Richie had missed for so long.   
The two soon were kissing, lovely passionate kisses as they both took in what they had been missing over the past two years.   
"Uh, Rich, I think you should introduce us too your new friends," Bev said as she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! So I'm going to establish the sexualities of the characters in this story real quick!   
> Richie: bi   
> Eddie: gay  
> Stan: gay   
> Bill: pan  
> Bev: bi  
> Ben: straight   
> Mike H: ace (But heteroromantic)
> 
> Mike W: bi  
> El: ace (But panromantic)  
> Will: gay  
> Lucas: straight   
> Dustin: straight   
> Max: bi  
> Jonathan: bi  
> Nancy: straight 
> 
> Thanks for all of you that read this. It'll all be important eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope this chapter was good and such!


End file.
